A Risky Secret
by soawesomegirl48
Summary: Callen is dating his intern but will this relationship risk his career?


**AN: I have always watched NCIS: Los Angeles and I remember I first watched it and fell in love with the TV show. I may have not been there for the first season but I truly love the show! I always watched the show and just recently while watching the show I thought "I know a good plot twist and I can make it a fanfiction!" Just got to writing it and that thought I had was "What if Callen had a secret relationship?" I thought it would be a great twist! So now here it goes! What if Callen had a girlfriend who he worked with (IT'S NOT KENSI!) who was an agent like him only younger.**

Chapter 1: The Meeting

I was just waking up thinking of how great this internship would be! NCIS agent! Just the thought of it made me dance around my room as I got ready to be trained. This was a very risky job and I was up for the challenge. I'm a senior in high school and want to be an agent when I'm out of college and this was perfect. According to the letter I recieved I was going to be competing for a place on one of the teams and work with them on investigations. I was aiming for the OSP team because I think they are the most involved team according to the letter. So as I was leaving I grabbed my keys and the letter and slowly pulled down my sunglasses to cover my green eyes. My sunglasses said Tameka Tyler you are ready for NCIS in the OSP office. I was ready for this.

Once I got to the office I showed them the letter and they showed me to the room where I would be competing for an OSP spot. The person testing us was actually part of OSP and the look on his face when he saw how much I was trying looked like he witnessed the most disgusting thing of all time. I was one of the kids left after four tests that made a room of 30 to a room of 2.

"Um Tameka, could I have a word with you?" He asked

"Sure", I replied.

We walked into the hallway where it was extremely empty and looked like a hospital hallway only less busier and brownish colored walls.

"I could tell you weren't trainning for this, you looked kinda weak when you attacked the punching bag", he said

"Well I was trying my best you know I can't punch like you you know", I responded

"Well you could've put a little more energy into it and if you want to be part of OSP it's manditory to punch like me"

"Not everyone could be like you a high OSP agent who could punch a bullet"

"Ironic cause I can't punch a bullet it's almost impossible and I got shot 5 times in the chest. Did I punch the bullet? No"

"Well then I'll punch how I wanna punch and you punch how you want to-"

I have no clue what happened but after the fight we were kissing? How did that happen in so little time. Once we were done we both stood in shock to what just happened as well as awkwardness.

"I'm Special Agent G. Callen. Don't ask what the G stands for I never knew." He said

I smiled.

"Tameka Tyler um well let's just pretend that little moment we had then never happened. Sound good?" I responded

"Yeah fine with me" Callen said "Now go back in there and why don't you get that OSP position you were looking forward to getting" he said.

I nodded my head and went back in and worked hard for what I really wanted. That OSP position I wanted. You know Callen doesn't seem so bad after all. He's kinda cute actually, oh no I just realized. I've fallen for my future partner and that's not good..

**Callen's POV**

So today at work I'm sitting out of this undercover mission that Kensi and Deeks are going to take care of. Instead I will be watching kids kill each other to intern with me. Oh Gosh. Well they are most likely the best for this job since Heady examined all their skills. It's hard to assign who to intern and who not to intern because they start at the top agents who take their interns and then these kids get passed from one agent to another in order to succeed in getting the intern position. I went into the room the kids were entering and observed how each of them entered. A couple of the kids had the skill of impressing people and becoming head turners. Many others failed at that skill but it didn't matter, it all depended on their fighting skill. So as they entered I went to the back of the meeting room and didn't come out until they finished introducing me. Everyone clapped. It was the same as every year at this internship program. So I went up on the stage and gave the kids the reality of this program.

"Everyone here is amazing and contains a gift, a skill, something that helped you get down to my level. Kids, it goes like this. If you don't impress me, you don't intern with me and you keep on going down one agent maybe even one agency at a time. Today I will examine your problem solving skills, combat skills and as you walked into this very room I observed your cloaking skills. I will point to those with amazing cloaking skills."

I pointed to 5 guys and 5 girls and the rest were just faces.

"If I didn't point to you please stand up."

Everyone except those 5 guys and girls stood up.

"Have a nice day, this agency isn't for you. Good luck with your next agent kids." I said as they all left the room. I walked toward the 10 remaining kids and talked to them and got to know them.

"Just by walking into a room I got to know all your cloaking skills. Congrats you 10 now will go through other tests to prove that you are just who I need to work with." I said "Next we will move onto our problem solving skills which is another important skill in this agency."

Everyone followed me into the used evidence room. 3 of them looked surprised to be in the evidence room, which probably meant they were going to be going home for a different agent to use.

"Don't get so excited. These crimes were solved and this is old evidence kept under file." I said "I will give you 5 files about 5 of our suspects and if you give us the right suspect congrats you move on. If not have a nice day good luck with the other agents and agencies."

I was right. Those 3 who looked surprised went home. Now there were 7 kids left and there were only a couple of tests to go.

The kids entered the practice shooting I always go to when I'm angry to get my anger out of my system. I went here when 'the chameleon' was after my partner, Kensi and Deeks. I observed their shooting and 5 of them looked surprised at what they were doing. 2 were left and one of them was an amazing shooter. She hit the bullseye every shot she had moving from head to chest and repeating, hitting it perfectly and never was off.

"Sorry you 5 kids signed up for the wrong agency. Have a nice day and good luck in your next internship." I said "And then there were two. So what are your names kids?"

There was one boy with blonde hair and hazel eyes. His blonde hair looked like the hair any girl would die for but apparently the sharpshooting 17 year old with brunette hair and green eyes wasn't falling for him. Good she was a tough girl, so tough that if she were older I would definitely date her. She was making the guy she was going against distracted. The girl's name was Tameka and the boy's name was Warren.

As I took them into the gym I went over everything with them.

"This is the last test of the day and it determines who works with me. I'll be observing your hand to hand combat skills and I will make my decision and come over tonight and tell you whether you made it or not. Good luck and I hope to see one of you tonight."

I observed Warren who was looking furious as he let out grunts one punch at a time. Then I looked over at Tameka who was punching left, right and then had kicking combos. She knew pressure points because she hit the punching bag and imagined it as a human. I wanted her to do better so I asked to speak with her and simply gave her discipline and she kept on arguing herself out of what I attempted to encourage her to increase. She got extremely angry and I don't know what happened but the next thing you know I pulled her in my arms and kissed her. She responded back and separated from me so I introduced myself

"I'm Special Agent G. Callen. Don't ask what the G stands for I never knew." I said.

She smiled and introduced herself.

"Tameka Tyler um well let's just pretend that little moment we had then never happened. Sound good?" She said. I would never forget that moment it was amazing. But by her request I said "Yeah fine with me. Now go back in there and why don't you get that OSP position you were looking forward to getting?"

She nodded her head and went back in the gym. I joined her back inside as Warren worked harder, I watched Tameka preform better than him. So I stopped them.

"Thank you Warren and Tameka. Good luck to both of you if you don't get the internship." As Warren exited the gym, I grabbed Tameka's hand and she stopped and looked at me.

"Look I really like you and I just wanted to say that because I know I won't get picked as your intern." she said

I kissed her and then I let go before someone saw.

"Welcome to the OSP Tameka. You start tomorrow after school which ends at 2pm I'm guessing. Also nobody has to know we are an illegal couple if you wanted to. I can keep a secret."

She then looked into my eyes and kissed me for an extremely long time and then we slowly let go.

"Thank you for the internship Callen. You're right school does end at 2pm but I could work at 1:30 also because I have lunch then and I could go out for lunch. Also that kiss meant yes we could be a secret and I would be fine with it. See you tomorrow Callen."

She left with a smile on her face and my mouth dropping.


End file.
